Gym Leader Tournament 1
Gym Leader Tournament 1 is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 10/11/2015. Story Ian, Elise, Togepi and Conway arrive at the Indigo Field at the Indigo Plateau, standing in line to get into the stadium. Ian shows his badges, while Elise and Conway show their tickets, being allowed into the stadium. Elise: Okay. We’re in section 306, row K, seats 103 and 104. Ian: Alright. See you later. Ian heads off, Elise sighing. Elise: It’s too bad we’re not sitting in the same area as him, since he’s in League qualifying seating. Conway: It’s not like he speaks when watching battles. We won’t even notice he’s gone. Ian heads over towards the League trainer section, where he spots Gary. Gary: Well, well. You actually beat eight gym leaders. Ian: Just like last time. Gary: And you’ll lose to me again. Just like all the other times! He he he! Gary walks off, Ian’s face remaining constant. Voice: Sounds like you have a rival there. Ian turns, as Harrison walks up. He’s wearing a purple shirt with pink shoulders and sleeves, and tan khakis. Ian looks up at him, Harrison being taller than him. Harrison: I guess we’re all rivals here in one way or another. My name’s Harrison, by the way. Ian: Ian. Ian walks off after that, Harrison chuckling to himself. Harrison: Heh. I guess he’s not much of a talker. Ian finds a seat, Harrison taking a seat right next to him. Harrison: So, I traveled here all the way from the Hoenn region. I have to say, this region seems so industrialized, with such big cities. Ian: Ha! You think this region is a metropolis? You should go to Kanto. This Hoenn region sounds like it’d be to my liking. Harrison: Where are you from? Ian: A desert. The stadium begins to shake, as the arena opens up. It reveals an underground railroad track, with two metro train cars on it. Elise: Eeehhhh! It’s the Magnet Train! That’s been under construction for years! Announcer: And welcome all to the Gym Leader Exhibition Match! Featuring our sponsor, Silph Co., with its completed Magnet Train! Now, without further ado, I present to you, your gym leaders! The first train car opens up, the Kanto gym leaders coming out. Brock, Misty, Erica, Koga, Blaine, Lt. Surge, Giovanni and Franklin come out, waving to the crowd. Elise: Huh? Is that? Conway: Franklin. He was the gym trainer that Ian fought before Sabrina. I guess that means he’s been promoted to Gym Leader. Announcer: Next, the Johto gym leaders! The next car opens up, the Johto gym leaders coming out. Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce and Clair come out, waving. The train car doors close, as it goes back underground. The ground closes behind it, the ground being a battle field. Announcer: Now, each gym leader from both teams already chose numbers between one through seven, which will determine their opponents. Nobody knows who has what number. The last battle will be a battle between the team captains. The Kanto Gym Leaders go to the waiting area on one side of the field, and the Johto Gym Leaders go to the other side. The referee takes his position. Referee: The Exhibition matches will now begin! Each match will be a one on one battle with no time limit! The winner will be the one that defeats their opponent! Will trainer 1 from both sides please step forward. The Kanto Gym Leaders look among each other, as if no one knows who’s number 1. From the Johto side, Bugsy gets up, running to his trainer box. Bugsy: Come on out already! I’ll take any of you on! Blaine: (Sighs) Well, I guess it’s time to end this charade. Blaine stands up, walking onto the field. Announcer: The first battle will be the Fire Master Blaine, vs the Bug Expert Bugsy! Referee: And begin! Blaine: Magmar! Light ‘em up! Blaine throws a Pokéball, choosing Magmar. Magmar: Mag. Bugsy: Scizor! Let’s crush them! Bugsy chooses Scizor. Scizor: Scizor! Bugsy: Scizor, use Iron Head! Blaine: Fire Blast. Scizor flies at Magmar, her head glowing an iron color. Magmar inhales, getting ready to spit an attack, when Scizor dashes to the side, going to ram Magmar at the side. Magmar turns to match it, spitting Fire Blast, a fire burst in the shape of a star. Scizor crashes right into it, and tumbles out, stopping at Magmar’s feet. She is defeated. Referee: Scizor is unable to battle! The winner is Magmar, and the victor is Blaine of Team Kanto! The crowd cheers, Blaine not looking too surprised. He returns Magmar, as he heads back to his seat. Announcer: And a devastating first win, tipping the advantage in Kanto’s favor! We will now begin the second match! Franklin stands up right away, walking onto the field. Clair triumphantly makes her entrance to the stage. Clair: I can’t believe they sent a newbie to fight one of the most powerful of the Johto leaders! Franklin: I may be new to being a gym leader, but I received my training from Sabrina, one of the strongest Psychic type trainers ever. I shall make her proud. Announcer: Franklin has recently ascended to gym leader of Saffron City, after the sudden departure of the former gym leader Sabrina. So far he has held the title high, as the Saffron gym is well known all over the world! Elise: He inherited the position. Conway: It was what he was training for. Like Danny with Pryce. Referee: And begin! Clair: Kingdra, take them by storm! Clair chooses Kingdra, standing tall on its tail on the field. Kingdra: Dra! Franklin: Hypno. He uses psychic abilities to make a Pokéball levitate, it opening and choosing Hypno. Hypno has a shorter puff of white hair around its neck. Hypno: Hypno. Referee: Kanto has the first move! Franklin: Then let’s use it to our advantage. Future Sight. Hypno’s eyes glow multi-colored, as multi-colored lightning shoots into the sky, going through a portal. Clair: Not bad. Hydro Pump! Kingdra shoots a powerful jet of water from its snout, heading straight for Hypno. Franklin: Psycho Cut! Hypno holds his left hand up, his pendulum glowing purple. He swings it behind him and then forward like a blade, the purple energy growing into a large psychic blade, which travels and cuts through Hydro Pump, heading for Kingdra. Kingdra skids to the side, dodging. Kingdra then uses Dragon Pulse, firing a multi-colored dragon energy blast. Franklin: Psychic. Hypno’s eyes glow blue, as does the Dragon Pulse. Hypno motions his right hand up, the Dragon Pulse arching up into the air. At the same time, a portal opens, the Future Sight shooting down, hitting Kingdra hard. Kingdra: (In pain) Dra! Clair: No way! Continue with Twister! Franklin: Calm Mind. Hypno closes his eyes, his head surrounded by a purple wave. A Twister forms around Hypno, striking him as he stands in the center of Twister. Franklin: Future Sight. Hypno uses Future Sight, shooting the attack up into the sky. A dark magenta beam, Hyper Beam pierces through the Twister, exploding as it hits Hypno. The smoke clears, and Hypno is on the ground, defeated. Referee: Hypno is unable to battle! The winner is Kingdra, and the victor is Clair of Team Johto! Clair waves to the crowd as they applaud, as Franklin returns Hypno. Franklin: Well done. That was a worthy battle. Clair: Hey kid! Franklin looks up over at Clair. Clair: Have a bit of work to do, but that was a battle worthy of this tournament. Franklin bows to Clair, then returns to the Kanto sitting area. Misty pats Franklin on the shoulder, him smiling back to him. Harrison: What a battle. I have to say, that was an interesting way to use Hypno. Almost all offense. Me, I use my Hypno’s greatest aspect, its hypnotic powers to immobilize my opponents. Ian: You talk too much. Harrison: What? You don’t like talking about battles? Ian: Not my own. Harrison: (Sighs) Sheesh, you make it hard to be friendly to. So, who do you think is next? Ian: Six battles left, twelve trainers. Could be any of them. Harrison: Not really what I was going for there. Announcer: Now, it’s time to begin the third match! Trainer three from each team, come out! Brock steps onto the field, as does Jasmine. Ian: This will be interesting. Harrison: How so? Jasmine utilizes Steel types. Ian: Specifically Steelix, the evolved form of Onix. Which is Brock’s specialty Pokémon. Brock: Go, Onix! Brock chooses Onix, which towers over the field. Onix roars, it echoing through the stadium. Jasmine: Wow. It looks strong. I guess I’ll have to do my best as well. (Jasmine pulls out a Pokéball, her confidence going up.) Go, Steelix! She chooses Steelix, which towers over Onix. Onix looks at it, surprised. Referee: And, begin! Johto gets the first move! Jasmine: Alright then. Use Dragon Breath! Brock: Onix, use Dig! Onix Digs into the ground, dodging a stream of white breath energy. Jasmine radiates confidence, not startled by the event. Jasmine: Use Iron Tail! Steelix roars, as it raises its tail, which glows like iron. It slams Iron Tail into the ground, shattering it and striking Onix hard, it sent crashing back. Onix groans as it gets up, as Steelix charges in. It grabs Onix with Crunch, biting down, Onix roaring in pain. Brock: Onix! Steelix drops Onix, coiling back. Onix is down, defeated. Referee: Onix is unable to battle! The winner is Steelix, and the victor is Jasmine of Team Johto! The crowd cheers, as Steelix bends over, Jasmine petting it. Brock returns Onix. Brock: Don’t worry, Onix. You did great. Announcer: And what a start to our tournament! We’re going to take a small break as to clean up the battle field that was, (He clears his throat) damaged in this last battle. Stay tuned! Main Events * The Gym Leader tournament begins. * Franklin is revealed to have replaced Sabrina as Saffron City Gym Leader. * Franklin's Drowzee is revealed to have evolved into Hypno, and is Male due to gender differences. * Johto leads the tournament 2 victories to 1. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary * Harrison * Announcer * Referee * Brock * Misty * Erica * Koga * Blaine * Lt. Surge * Giovanni * Franklin * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Chuck * Jasmine * Pryce * Clair Pokémon * Togepi (Elise's) * Magmar (Blaine's) * Scizor (Bugsy's) * Hypno (Franklin's) * Kingdra (Clair's) * Onix (Brock's) * Steelix (Jasmine's) Trivia * The Gym leader tournament is based off the same event that happened in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Many of the battles have been changed from the manga version, but some, like Brock vs. Jasmine, remain the same. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader Tournament Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference